Militaries
This is a place to record military strength. This should help keep track of exactly what people might find themselves up against in the case of a conflict of any sort. It should also help some of us keep more organized then we might otherwise be. Level of detail is subjective, any addition helps. South America 'Basic Information' Military Branches- South American Army, South American Navy, South American Air Force, Special Forces *Main Battle Tanks- 310 Leopard 1's (Manufactured from German designs) Armor: steel 19-21.7mm and 10-70mm RHA. Main Gun: 1 x 105mm Royal Ordnance L7A3 L/52 rifled gun. Secondary weapon: 2 x 7.62 mm coaxial machine gun. 200 TAMs (Designed and manufactured in Argentina) Armor: Steel 19mm and 60mm RHA. Main Gun: 105mm FM K.4 Modelo 1L. Secondary weapon: 2 × 7.62 mm coaxial machine gun. *Other Armor/Land Vehicles- 2,500 EE-11 Urutu APCs, have mounted machine gun turrets 90 ASTROS-II rocket artillery systems *Standard Issue Weapons- IMBEL MD-2 assault rifle w/ 5.56mmx45 ammunition, Beretta 92 w/ 9mm Parabellum ammunition, two fragmentation grenades. *Uniform- Standard camoflage. *Military Service Age and Requirements: The South American military is formed both of willing volunteers over 18 and also of young men who fail to acquire a high school diploma as offered by free public education by the age of 20, conscripted into service both to bolster the ranks of the military and to reduce the rate of crime. The South American military, in addition to normal military operations, also helps in public works projects. 'Army' *South American Army- 750,000 Standing, 1,250,000 Reserve. Two million total. *Led by Supreme Commander Leopoldo Moreau *Pacific Theatre Commander: Admiral Alexandre Carioca *Atlantic Theatre Commander: Admiral Michel Passo *American Theatre Commander: Admiral Marco Maia *Headquarters located in Sao Paulo, Brazil. *Divided into theatre forces of 250,000 men each, divisions of 50,000 each, regiments of 10,000, companies of 1,000 and battalions of 200. 'Air Force' *Brazilian Air Force- 900 aircraft total *250 MiG-3 1941-era fighters *350 IL-10 1944-era fighters *150 YakovlevYak-4 light bombers *50 Tupolev Tu-2 strategic bombers *100 A-29 Super Tucano recon/light attack aircraft 'Navy' *The Brazilian Navy is of moderate size for a large power. The Pacific Fleet is based in Lima, while the Atlantic Fleet is ported in Recife, and the descriptions below are doubled for a count of all naval forces. *3 battleships *15 destroyer-class ships *5 submarines *500 small gunboats Ethiopia 'Basic Information' Military Branches- Ethiopian Army, Ethiopian Airforce, Ethiopian Navy, Walinzi Main Battle Tank- -150 Leopard 1's (bought from Germany) Armor: Steel 19-21.7mm and 10-70mm RHA. Main Gun: 105mm Royal Ordnance L7A3 L/52 rifled gun Other Armor/Land Vehicles -750 Land Rover Series III's, 500 with autocannon or minigun turrets on the back Standard Issue Weapon- -StG 44 with 7.92x33 Kurz Cartridge (most used assault rifle), -Steyr AUG with 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. (Less common assault rifle due to limited availability, used mostly by home guards and elite forces). -MG 34 Machine Gun with 7.62x51mm cartridge. -Walther P38 Pistol with 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. Uniform Color/Pattern- -ARMY:Lizard pattern cammo, brown/olive green for Ethiopian troops. Brown berets standard issue, but usually only worn in formal circumstances. -NAVY: Navy blue fatigues with blue beret. -AIRFORCE: Same as army but with red beret. -LOYALISTS: Same as army. -WALINZI: Black greatcoat modified to hold optimum amount of weapons and ammo, black sunglasses, black beret. Very commonly undercover. Other- Militia units don't have set uniforms Military Service Age and Requirements- Government has the right to conscription but rarely uses it, wartime conscription only used when necessary. 16-40 is military age in Ethiopia. 'Military' Ethiopian Armed Forces: Ras Hassan Yusuf al-Soomaaliyeed ((Military organization: Army made of corps, corps made of three divisions, divisions made of 3-5 regiments or brigades. Corps named after commanders designated to them at the time, divisions numbered in order, regiments numbered arbitrarily based on historical factors)) 'Army' Ethiopian Army(500,000): Ras Rais -Mascot: CouJoe the Chimpanzee -------------------------------------------------------------------- 1st Ethiopian Sefari(45,000):General Ojore Sentwala -1st Division(15,000): --16th Tigray(3725): ---1st Battalion(370) ----C Company(90): Captain Adofo -----1st Platoon: Sergeant Mandela ------Heavy Weapons Specialist:Kushtrim ------Communications Specialist:"Pharaoh" --23rd Tigray(3725): --3rd Afar:(3725): --9th Afar:(3725): --1st Afari Battery:(100): -2nd Division(15,000): Major General Ghedi Akin -3rd Division(15,000): Major General Aswad --21st Eritrea(3750): ---3rd Battalion(375): ----A Company(90): Captain Maalik -----Rifleman: Ambroise -------------------------------------------------------------------- 2nd Ethiopian Sefari(45,000): Ras Zayed -3rd Division(15,000): -4th Division(15,000): -------------------------------------------------------------------- 3nd Ethiopian Sefari(45,000): General Kwanza -5th Division(15,000): --Colonel Jomo -------------------------------------------------------------------- 4th Ethiopian Sefari(45,000): General Idrissa -6th Division(15,000): ------------------------------------------------ 5th Ethiopian Sefari(45,000): General Motogusinile -------------------------------------------------------------------- 6th Ethiopian Sefari(45,000): General Fergessa -------------------------------------------------------------------- 7th Ethiopian Sefari(45,000): General Peyisai -------------------------------------------------------------------- 8th Ethiopian Sefari(45,000): General Chisulo Iskinder -------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Intelligence (Walinzi)' The Walinzi make up the investigative and intelligents bodies of the Ethiopian military, acting like a mixture of America's FBI and CIA combined. -Walinzi(Intelligence)(1,500): Director Hakim Mossadeq -Informant: Getachew 'Airforce' The Ethiopian Airforce is pretty sweet -Airforce: Fitawrari Bomani Uuka Aircraft List -700 aircraft in total, mixture of various aquisitions... --100 Floridian made Sukhoi's. --200 MiG-17's --100 MiG-21's --50 Tu-95's --50 B-36's --100 F-4's --50 UH-1 Helicopters --20 Junkers D.I's --15 Focke-Wulf Fw 190's --15 C-130's, belonging to the navy for aerial transportation. 'Navy' The Ethiopian navy is ported in Djibouti and effectively defends Ethiopian interests in the Red Sea and the Indian Ocean. -Navy: Fitawrari Jafari Gamba Ship List 15 Total (ENS=Emperor's Naval Service) -4 Koln class frigates. --ENS Yohannes --ENS Menelik II --ENS Seyum --ENS Fasilides -1 Type 101 Hamburg class destroyer. --ENS Iyasu V -10 Bremen class frigates. --ENS Addis Ababa --ENS Harer --ENS Mogadishu --ENS Gondar --ENS Djibouti --ENS Nairobi --ENS Aksum --ENS Segale --ENS Adwa --ENS Oromo 'Legions' Ethiopian "Legions" are regional militias that have registered with the government in order to act in a semi-official capacity. Liberia Military Branches- Army of Liberia, Navy of Liberia Main Battle Tank- N/A Standard Issue Weapon- Fusil M-1908 "Mondragón" (Bought from Mexico and The German Empire, designed for Liberian Climate. Slowly being phased out for the BR-20, which is based off the Mondragon.) Mendoza RM-2 LMG, Saint Chamond-Mondragón 75mm Field Gun. Uniform Color/Pattern- Forest and olive green cammo Other- Militia have no uniform. Military Service Age and Requirements- 17-48 is the military age for Liberia Manpower- 8,000 Standing, 12,000 Reserve, 8,000 Militia. 'Army' The Army of Liberia is commanded by General Andrew Porter Morrison, A graduate from West Point who left the United States two years before the First North American War to help educate and train Liberian Officers. Upon news of the forming of the USSA, stayed in Liberia. Currently Liberia has two divisons. One of the Standing Military, and one for the reserve. 2nd Divison also acts as a fast response divison. The first divison has two regiments, the second has three. ---------------------- 1st Liberian Divison; General Andrew Porter Morrison. "Army of the Free." *67th Liberian Infantry Regiment, 3,500 Infantry. **1st Battalion(1,750); Colonel Walki Malio. ***©Company "Chargers" Major Chase Grander. ***(N)Company "NightHawks" Major Nalosi Jalini **2nd Battalion(1,750) ***(A)Company "Avengers" Major Alamani Jones ***(B)Company "Bulldogs" Major Chandler Warner *4th Liberian Calvary/Dragoon Regiment, 4,500 Infantry and horses.(To be worked on.) 2nd Liberian Divison; Major General Alexander Mace Brizley. "Republic Gaurds." *9th Liberian Rifleman Regiment. *12th Liberian Rifleman Regiment. *2nd Liberian Rifleman Regiment. 'Navy' The Liberian Navy is small and obsolete when compared to most of the world, but is still somewhat capable to defend its coastline. Ships: *LRS Victory; Clemson-Class Destroyer. *LRS Freedom; Clemson-Class Destroyer. Category:Lists